


the one where Derek takes the evil alpha route

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't matter, but Derek is totally the Emma Frost to your Scott Summers right now. What ever happened to your Jean Grey? You betrayed Lydia."</p><p>"So...Lydia is going to become the Phoenix once she wakes up from her coma?" Honestly, it's not too far off from being a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where Derek takes the evil alpha route

"Dude, you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"First of all how do you know what fraternize means, and second I'd have to actually be in a situation that calls for said accusations to actually apply?" Scott may be blowing things a little bit out of proportion here, especially when Stiles is certain he hasn't been playing the role of Lando Calrissian. 

"It doesn't matter, but Derek is totally the Emma Frost to your Scott Summers right now. What ever happened to your Jean Grey? You betrayed Lydia."

"So...Lydia is going to become the Phoenix once she wakes up from her coma?" Honestly, it's not too far off from being a possibility. 

"Stiles!"

If it's possible Scott gets even more irritated and it's totally not his fault for pulling out his geek card. "Sorry, sorry, so totally not the appropriate time! I'm just saying that it _COULD_ be a possibility that Derek isn't turning all arch villain on us because he needs a pack. A pack makes him stronger than if he were to run solo and even if he recruited, he'd have to have to deal with training new werewolves. That just seems like a hassle considering how long it took me to teach you."

Scott looks annoyed, if still not the least bit convinced, and it frustrates Stiles. Three hours of debating and still nothing makes sense, it would be a lot easier if Derek just came out in the Magneto helmet already.  


End file.
